Future
by CasBeth
Summary: after season 6, a surrealistic season 7.


I don´t speak English as my first language but I will do my best.

I don´t own Castle

….

Three years after 6x23.

-Come on, Alexander. You are so slow, Alexis is waiting in the car and RJ is waiting in the elevator. Kate was a bit stressed today; she just wanted to be alone.

-I am ready now. Alexander opened the door very well brushed and with a very strong smelling of cologne. When Kate smelled it, she was smiling.

-Buddy, you really smell like a charmer, you are my little prince charming. She knew where he got all of these, it was almost incredible.

Finally Alexander and RJ were on the car.

-I will take care of them. Alexis told her, reassuringly.

The kids had summer holydays and she took the day free.

-I know, but … Kate doubt a bit and keep talking. – Thanks, today doesn´t bring good memories to any of us.

-You are welcome; I do because I want to do it. And I now these two would enjoy travelling to amazing-UFO-paradise.

-REALLY. They exclaimed at unison, very impressed. Kate couldn´t stop laughing at them

-Yeah, well said goodbye to Kate.

-Have fun, and be good with Alexis

-Bye! They shout really happy

…..

Ten minutes later Kate was alone in the loft. She went to their room and started looking for a box. When she found it, she went to the bed where she opened and started unpacking.

There were pictures, a pair of cuffs, a small ligthsaber and a necklace that he gave to her the day before the wedding.

She was crying, because he wasn´t there, he told her he was going to be there always but it was the opposite. She missed him so much, she knew it wasn´t his fault but her life wasn't fair. She still had dreams about him, every day. He was her one and done and she couldn´t get married or tell him that she was pregnant. He would be so happy.

She was in her own bubble when the bell rang. She cleaned her face and opened the door. Lanie was outside with a big container of ice-cream.

-Hi, Kate. I thought you may want to talk.

-Thank Lanie, but I prefer to be alone today. Alexis took care of the boys.

-I know she did. I don´t think being alone will help you, if you want to cry you have my shoulder but not alone. Kate didn´t want to argue so she let Lanie enter the house.

…..

They were sitting in the sofa, in silence. Lanie wanted to help but she didn´t know how.

-How are you doing? I know the answer but… if you don´t wanna talk is fine…Lanie started talking apologizing very insecure (very strange in her) So Kate interrupted her

-I just miss him so much, for me he is not dead we don't really know and I can't lose the hope and time goes by and we don´t get a clue. I am also angry because I want to be with him to help my raising our kids. They are growing without a father…like he did . She started crying, Lanie hold her tight but Kate was trembling.

Lanie reassure her. –You know what. I think that he is not here, but you are not alone, he left you your incredible twins that are like an exact copy of him. Apart that you are not alone, you have Martha, Alexis, the boys and me, RJ and Alex know that they have an incredible father but he could be with them now. Kate was still crying but now her sobs were less violent.

-I know Lanie, I know he would like to see his sons grow, he would be so proud of them… What I don't understand is why they like the same absurd tings without telling them, is like the smorlette. She said crying and laughing at the same time.

-I can´t give you my medical advice. I have no idea. She said playing with her.

Kate suddenly hugged again Lanie and told her in a whisper –Thanks for being by my side.

-Don´t be silly. Before nobody could keep speaking Lanie's mobile started ringing. –A dead body, I am on call, I have to leave, call me whatever you want to talk, ok?

-Yep.

….

Kate was again alone. She knew Lanie was right, if she didn´t have the twins her existence would be horrible. They were a bit like Castle, they gave her happiness, in the end they were his kids.

She wasn´t investigating his kidnapping all the time because she had to take care of the twins and also because in his testament, they read a year after his lost, he told her not to do the same as she did with her mother´s murder because she should try to be happy.

He also told her to look for another man, it was funny, it didn´t even cross her mind until she read the letter. But she couldn´t, not even now or in ten years, he was the love of her life.

…

She was feeling a little miserable, but she didn´t want to do another thing. The kids came at dinner time with Alexis. They ran to her and hugged her.

-How did it go? Kate asked RJ

-Great mom, we should go again, there were real ALIENS there, but not humans with costumes, ALIENS.

-Did you have fun? She asked Alex

-Yes, we also ride a rocket, it was for big kids and we did it alone. He told her very proud

-Maybe you will ride rockets in the future, so, did you thank Alexis for everything she did for you?

-Thanks Alexis. They said while they ran to the sofa

-Thanks kids. I have to leave; I have to work this night.

-It was good to see you, thank for taking care of them.

When she sees her children she doesn´t think they have anything from her, they were like Castle copies, they have his hair, his eyes, his imagination, when Martha gave her a picture of Rick with three or two, she verified her idea, even the kids asked if it was them in the picture…maybe she has in common with them that they like sports…she laughs to herself and went to the sofa with the kids.

They watched, again, cars. They have seen it maybe a hundred times but they still like it. Before the ending the kids were asleep and Kate was going to fall too, when she received a message.

"We have found him"


End file.
